A caso al gatito no le gusto la leche
by lyrou
Summary: New cap! Que sucedera despues de una Fiesta no tan Santa! Simba descubrira la verdad....Pasen y vean lo que sucede cuando lo que brilla a veces resulta no ser el oro....Todo al precio de un solo Reviews...
1. Hello Kittie

**¿Al gatito acaso no le gusto la leche?**

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen aunque ya he tratado por todos los medios existentes de que me los regalen para mi cumpleaños.

¿Al gatito acaso no le gusto la leche?

**Capitulo 1**

**Hello Kittie **

El día amaneció nublado, aunque los Santos de Athenas mucho no le importaba, estaba más interesante el partido de fútbol que se llevaba acabo en el coliseo. El espectáculo era observado por la mayoría de los habitantes del Santuario en excepción de algunos bronceados que le tocaban hacer una supuesta guardia.

En los limites del Santuario mas exactamente en el sector sur, un guardia que escucha muy atentamente el partido de la selección inglesa, había descuidado el portón, resultado una figura cruza sin ningún problema la guardia, dejando en su paso un aroma a rosas muy dulces.

Mientras tanto un Guardián sagrado se paseaba de una punta a la otra del arco sin tomarle importancia al partido.

Mascara mortal, idiota de primera, cubre bien ese ángulo... no ves que van por el quinto gol... - un muy desesperado Shura hacia señales de humo para hacer aterrizar al despistado arquero.

eh que? Así...si ..- MM miraba con mucha atención al Santo de Leo...- Cuando se entere seguro que le da un paro cardiaco... jajaja como me voy a reír de eso... espero que no sufra mucho la pequeña...-

Aoria conversaba muy tranquilamente junto a Marín. Hacia tiempo que este tenia la sensación de olvidar algo muy importante pero no recordaba que era? Acaso se había olvidado de regar las plantas?.

Marín sentía pena por el idiota, como decirle que ella ya estaba saliendo con otra persona, bueno tarde o temprano le tendría que decir la verdad seria mejora temprano que tarde...

Este Aioria ¿sabes este yo estoy...

Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo- fue el grito masivo escuchado en la tribuna. Shura ante una jugada maestra decide bloquear a Aldebarán, pero seamos realista es posible bloquear a un toro... el resultado Shura estaba tirado en el piso gritando por su pierna.

El referí no era otro mas que Shion, quien ante la problemática saca tarjeta amarilla para Alde. Ante todo el publico aparece una muchacha con un uniforme de medico con su maletín, parecía estar muy emocionada.

Mi primer minuto de regreso y ya tengo una urgencia... guah como extrañaba el ambiente...n-n-

Todos los presentes miraban extrañados a aquella amazona sin mascara, vestida de blanco que se acercaba como si nada a los dorados.

Alto ahí...no te atrevas a mirarnos sin tu mascara.- la voz de Saga saco de los pensamientos a MM.-

Perdón?... a ustedes creen que soy amazona... no nada que ver... soy auxiliar... en medicina... fui enviada por Cassias de la orden de Acrópolis a cubrir el puesto de medico...nn...

Lythos..eres tu?. MM camina en rumbo de la muchacha.

Masky-chan...guah cuantos haz crecido...hermanito...querido... y Aioria donde esta?

La voz de la muchacha llego a los oídos de Aioria. Por primera vez recordaba lo que había olvidado. Era nada mas ni nada menos a la pequeña Lythos de Crisalis su escudera.

Nota de Cedrica de lyrou: Bueno mezclemos a Simba con Garfield y obtendremos genéticamente a Lythos... bueno creo que a al León de Leo le saldrán sus primera canas a tan corta edad TOT.

Dejen review!


	2. Bye Kittie

**¿Al gatito acaso no le gusto la leche?**

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen aunque ya he tratado por todos los medios existentes de que me los regalen para mi cumpleaños.

¿Al gatito acaso no le gusto la leche?

**Capitulo 2**

**Bye Kitty**

Te invito a pasar

Te invito a volar

En mi vida hay soledad

Y en tus ojos poesía

Lythos se encargaba de sacar todo su instrumental quirúrgico para empezar a ensamblar la pierna de Shura... que solamente tenia la pierna quebrada en seis hermosas partes perfectamente igualadas.

Cada dos segundos, le echaba una miradita a Simba, pero este ni siquiera se molestaba en registrarla.

Aioria solo tenia ojos para Marín, pero esta solo tenia ojos para Patrick el cartero oficial del Santuario.

Capricornito... necesito que te quedes lo mas quitecito... mira te voy acomodar la pierna y después te enyeso... tendrás un lindo yeso que todos tus amigos te firmaran..nn.- Lythos trataba a Shura como si fuera un niño de seis años solo faltaba que le diera la paleta.

JAJAJA, esto esta bueno es mejor que ver los blupper por televisión... esta ves si que te la hiciste grande... Este muñeca estas solita –Milo se olvido completamente de Shura y se concentro en la pequeña e inofensiva Lythos.

Saca de aquí tus mugrosas manos... Gay reprimido sexualmente...- (n/a: este creo que me equivoque al decir inocente)...

Escuchaste a la señorina... Capiche... o vendetta va ser molto grande...- MM imitaba muy bien al Padrino... basta decir que era su película preferida junto a El amanecer de todos lo muertos...

M&M necesito que lleven a Capricornio hasta su casa y que alguien haga la guardia por dos días hasta que el yeso quede firme y nada de cortarlo con Excalibur por que si no la próxima te pongo tirantes de fierro para hacer palanca... y te aseguro que no se ve muy lindo en tu pierna unos clavos del tamaño de una estaca...- Lythos terminaba de guardar sus herramientas cuando...

Señorita Lythos, el patriarca quiere verla en el salón... por favor seria tan amable de seguirme.- Mu realizaba una de sus perfectas reverencias ante los presentes.

Unos minutos después Lythos era conducida por la doce casa hasta llegar al templo del patriarca.

Guahhhhhhhhhhhhh... Veo que Atenea invirtió plata para arreglar las casas... la ultima vez que la vi a las pobres se le caía el techo... este Sr de Aries... falta mucho...- Lythos caminaba con todo su equipaje en la espalda...- es que tengo ganas de ducharme... cambiarme... dormir...

Solo dos casas... Srita Lythos...- Mu venia pensando como se podía asesinar a una auxiliar de medicina sin que le echarán la culpa a él.

Pero es... que? falta mucho?- Lythos cuando se proponía era bastante odiosa ... y ya tenia frente a ella su primera victima del santuario...

El próximo que me diga que falta mucho... lo mando a la Antártica...sin boleto de regreso...- Ese fue el limite de Mu.

Ya estuve... 4 meses... y me divertí mucho con los soldados de la base Marimbo... que bombones son los argentinos... - La cara de Lythos se deformaba, en su boca colgaba un hilo de baba, mientras sus ojitos emitían corazoncitos de todos los colores.

Ok entonces te mando a Groenlandía y deja de babear el templo de Piscis, este Santo es muy minucioso con la limpieza.

Ya estuve, es muy aburrido por las tarde...pero a las noches...uhhhhhhhhhh..jajajajajja.- La dulce carcajada de Lythos la cual era muy parecida a la risa de Chuckie... inundo la sala.

Nunca en su vida, a Mu le pareció tan lejos el templo del Patriarca.

Dejen review!


	3. Me adoptas

**¿Al gatito acaso no le gusto la leche?**

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen aunque ya he tratado por todos los medios existentes de que me los regalen para mi cumpleaños.

¿Al gatito acaso no le gusto la leche?

**Capitulo 3**

**Soy dulce... me adoptas...**

Y si el avión se va

Se va lo que se va

En casa yo te espero

En casa yo estaré

Quiéreme... apapuchame... aliméntame... ( celebre frase del pensador mas moderno de nuestro tiempo... GARFIELD)

El Salón estaba a oscuras, solo un pequeño rayo de luz se colaba por la puerta principal.

Este Sr de Aries llámame Mu, acaso no les alcanza el dinero para pagar la luz.

Que te dije Lyhos me llamo Mu, deja de lado tu falso respeto... - Mu estaba que echa puta ( n/a: lenguaje puramente vulgar... es echar humo).

Los ojitos de Lythos empezaron a humedecerse, su boquita emitía unos quejidos, de pronto se largo a llorar.

Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Mu nooooooooooooooo mmmmmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee quiereeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...le dire a mi hermmmmmmmmmmaaaaaaaaaanooooooooooooooooooooo...que eres un violador de menoressssssssssssssss...buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-

Como si le hubiese caído un balde de agua fria, Mu reacciono elevando todo su cosmo hasta mas no poder. Toda un aura dorada con tonos negros recorría el salón.

Baja un cambio Carnerito o no saldrás bien parado de aquí- la voz de Lythos esta vez era mas dura como si realmente hubiera madurado. Un cosmo rojo empezó a envolver el salón tragando a su paso el cosmo de Mu.

¿Qué demonios pasa, de quien es este cosmo?- Mu no salía de su asombro, en menos de un segundo un cosmo muy fuerte había salido de la nada.

Deja tu formalismo... no seria grato tener que mostrarme antes de que llegue mi hora...- El cuerpo de Lythos estaba rodeado de un aura color roja.

Acaso eres tu? Eres un enemigo... por Zeus que hice?- Mu intentaba moverse pero su cuerpo no respondía.

Mu sabes guardar secretos...? – La voz de Lythos se había vuelto mas suave.

Que secreto?

Prometes no decirle a nadie, mucho menos a Atenea...lo que yo te diré?- Lythos se acercaba lentamente.

Si lo prometo... pero líbrame de esto!-

Soy Lythos de Crisalis... soy la nueva auxiliar de Medicina que enviaron pero también... - Lythos hizo una pausa, giro hacia todo los lados... - también soy un santo como tu... pero nadie se tiene que enterar... y si soy de las buenas estoy de su lado n-n.

Mu cayo al suelo cuando Lythos dejo en paz su cosmo.

Por que no quieres que se entere nadie?- Mu se había tranquilizado y había recuperado su humor.

Es una historia muy larga que cuando sea el momento lo sabrás ... y te pido perdón... por lo de antes... es que me gusta volver locas a las personas... n-n.

Este esta bien- Mu se rascaba la nuca-... creo que te pareces bastante a Aoria aunque el León es mas tranqui...

El no es mi hermano... es mi tutor n-n o sea que es mi papaíto... pero como esta re chulo quiero que sea mas que mi papaíto...quiero que sea mi papachulo n-n...

Esteeeeeeeeeeeee... oye no te lo tomes a mal pero eres bastante rara... ya se por que Aioria te envió lejitos...

ToT... tu también piensas así... el único que me quiere aquí es Maski-chan...-

Ya tranquilízate- Mu se acerca y le acaricia la cabeza.

Miuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, miaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuu.-

Ante el ronroneo de Lythos, Mu se echa a reír. Era fácil encariñarse con esa niña.

Por cierto cuantos años tienes Lythos?

Dime Ly-chan y tengo 17 añitos recién cumplidos.

Una de las puertas (de las tanta que hay en salón principal) se abre, dejando ver una figura alta entrar por ella.

Buenas Tarde joven Lythos, veo que haz llegado bien a mi templo.- Shion el patriarca del Santuario caminaba directo hacia la pequeña.

Sipi n-n

Corrobore la carta enviada por Cassias el Patriarca del Santuario de Acrópolis junto a las ordenes de él. Como fuiste entrenada en esa orden no tiene la obligación de llevar mascaras, también me informa que eres el nuevo medico que habíamos solicitado hace un mes atrás, lo cual me alegra ya que eres un ex escudero del santuario lo que por ende conoces nuestras leyes. La Carta dice que el nuevo Santo de Sagitario ya a sido elegido por lo cual dentro de un mes también él estará aquí... - Shion hace una pausa mira de arriba hacia abajo a Lythos.- También dice que tu fuiste el otro candidato de esa armadura y que no saben por que te echaste para atrás dejando al segundo aprendiz... puedo saber por que?

Lythos trago saliva lentamente, ese Idiota de Cassias había hablado de mas... cuando no, tendría que mentir ya de entrada no seria bueno que se enterarán de cual era la verdadera causa de su llegada.

Este que mi verdadera vocación es la medicina, y eso de estar peleando... y rompiendo huesos para después curarlos... no le veo la lógica n-n – En realidad era una mentida blanca ella le gustaba ser medico ayudar a la gente... y también volver loco a los guerreros.

Esta bien pequeña, te asignare una habitación en la casa de Leo, seguro querrás estar con tu tutor, mañana se te mostrada las instalaciones de la nueva enfermería... y por cierto esta prohibida toda actividad que involucre Fiestas ilegales, consumo de cualquier tipo de estupefacientes, bebidas alcohólicas, tienes un día libre para cualquier actividad que quiera realizar fuera del Santuario, el toque de queda para los menores es de las 22 hs, todos entrenan en el coliseo, una vez al mes puedes brindar una fiesta de la cual no contenga nada de lo que anteriormente te nombre, tu tutor en este caso Aoria se hace responsable de todos los daños materiales y daños corporales que puedas realizar. Los castigo menores te los impone tu tutor y los castigos mayores te los impone una junta de Santos de Oros, entendiste.

Este... me quede en lo de la habitación de Leo?- Lythos se rascaba la cabeza mientras se mordía la lengua.

Por Zeus... - Una gota enorme le caía por la cabeza del patriarca

Disculpe Sr Shion, pero creo que las otras amonestaciones y prohibiciones no se aplican en mi caso, seamos sinceros soy responsable de sus estados de salud, o no?

Si tienes razón lo que pasa es que ya me lo aprendí de memoria...-

Lythos y Mu cayeron al piso ante la respuesta del gran jefe de la tribu.

Dejen review!


	4. como que no tenes atun

**¿Al gatito acaso no le gusto la leche?**

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen aunque ya he tratado por todos los medios existentes de que me los regalen para mi cumpleaños.

¿Al gatito acaso no le gusto la leche?

**Capitulo 4**

**¡Como que no tienes Atún? **

En tiempos demenciales

Empiezo a soñar

Imagino tempestades

Y dibujo profecías

Mu cumplió su palabra no le comento nada al Patriarca, es mas ni se animo a preguntarle mas nada sobre lo de las armaduras a Lythos. En que le costaba reconocerlo Lythos había robado un poco su corazón.

El resto de la tarde Lythos a como sus pertenencia en la Casa de Leo, ante la mirada asesina de Aioria quien no quería que una gatita ocupada su territorio.

Simba tienes algo para comer... me muero de hambre...- Lythos merodeaba la cocina tratando de encontrar algo que estuviera en condiciones para ser digerido, o sea que no estuviera verde, que no caminada por su cuenta, que no dijera mamá cuando salía del cascaron. ( n/a: se parece a mi cocina n-n). Ahora se encontraba renovada se había reemplazado el uniforme de medico por unos carpinteros azules con cadenita al costado y una musculosa negra con el logo de Hello Kittie muerta completaban el vestuario.

Lo que tengo es lo que hay en la heladera-

O sea que no tienes nada Simba, por cierto quien era la pelirroja del Coliseo.- Lythos hizo ademán con la manos tratando se quitar el polvo que tenia la cocina.

Por?- Aioria ingresaba a la cocina vestido con un Jean azul y una remera que tenia el logo de una pizzería.

No por nada pero quería asegurarme de comprar un paraguas para la próxima o mejor una canoa- Lythos tomaba un papel y anotaba un numero.

eh?- Aioria estaba muy entretenido tomando un vaso de agua.

Es que se nota de aquí a la china que te gusta, así que como pago por el alquiler de la habitación te daré un par de consejos para que esa minina caiga rendida a tus pies... miaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuu.- Lythos agarra una mochila que estaba en una de las sillas. Es de color negra y tiene estampado la figura de Kittie Death ( para aquellos que no la conozcan es Kittie vestida con cadenas y tachas).- Este Simba la remera es de alguna oferta especial de la pizzería "Don Gucepe".

Me la regalaron soy un cliente frecuente...por?-

No nada se nota, ah... gracias por el número voy a llamar desde lo de Masky, no me esperes voy a llegar muy tarde y por cierto si quieres impresionar a la pelirroja quítate esa remera y ponte algo mas sensual.- Lythos le guiña un ojo mientras le tira un beso de forma muy sexy.

Mientras bajaba por la escaleras Lythos observaba tranquilamente el lugar. El Santuario parecía en calma era una tranquilidad que daba miedo.

_Este lugar es mas aburrido que una tumba necesita un poco de movimiento, y yo como santo que no tengo mucho de santa tengo que cumplir mi misión o moriré en el intento, bah a quien miento igual me tengo que morir _n-n.- Pensaba Lythos.

Y si el amor se va

Será lo que será

En casa yo te espero

En casa yo estaré

En casa yo te espero

Y te acurrucare

(aries- tauro- géminis- cancer- leo- Virgo-libra- escorpio- sagitario-capricornio- acuario-piscis.)

La casa de Cáncer estaba a oscura completamente, Lythos entro con cuidado lo último que quería era dejar estampara su figura contra el piso, como recordatorio de su paseo. Saco de su pantalón una cajetilla de Cigarrillos, saco uno, y con sus dedos prendió una pequeña llama.

¿No eres muy chica para fumar?- MM salió detrás de una columna iba vestido de con un jeans negro una musculosa blanca que dejaba ver sus bien marcados pectorales (n/a: perdón por el exceso de baba que chorrea por la pantalla- Cedrica se inclina hacia delante en forma de perdón - )

¿Esa es una pregunta indirecta para que yo me de cuenta de convidarte uno?- Lythos lanza la cajetilla hacia MM.-

MM saca uno de los cigarrillos y lo prende con un encendedor que se encontraba dentro del paquete. – Uhm mentolados hace mucho que no fumo uno de estos, parece que fueron hace siglos, por cierto hay cerveza en la nevera y ya encargue un par de pizzas como a ti te gustan, en el living hay un par de películas que me presto Shura. –

Ya en el living

¡Que entretenido "El amanecer de todos los muerto", "La novia de Chuckie", "La llamada", "El exorcista Original", "Gótica", "Alien vs Depredator"...XD típico de ti Ferrol!- Lythos corría hasta donde estaba MM sin previo aviso salta y se cuelga de los hombros de MM.

Miaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu- Lythos empieza a ronronear.- Por cierto se supone que tengo que irme a dormir a las 10 de la noche...-

Yo tengo entendido que tu nunca cumples con las reglas o me equivoco pequeño demonio por cierto bájate que pesas.-

Me estas diciendo que estoy gorda... buaaaahhhh- Lythos hacia puchero ante la mirada divertida de MM.- Este Ferrol podemos invitar a Mu, dale, si puede dale se buenito? Siiiiiiiiii?.-

No se supone que es noche de SOLO hermanos, de paso no quiero nadie en mi templo cappiche!- Ferrol dejo en suelo a Lythos mientras se dirigía a la parte lateral del templo.- Voy por las pizzas espérame un minuto y nada de una fiesta clandestina, te estoy observando cappiche.

Si SEÑOR.- Grito Lythos.

Hay un lapso que me abraza

Y me atrapa al regresar

Me desprendo de tu mano

Y me voy amándote Mas y mas buscándote

En donde estés

Y si el amor se va

Será lo que será

En casa yo te espero

En casa yo estaré

En casa yo te espero

Y te extrañaré

Lythos cantaba bajo mientras recorría el lugar. Cuando era niña nunca se le hubiera cruzado en la cabeza que terminaría teniendo una relación tan estrecha con Ferrol de Cáncer. Ahora eran mugre y uña, por cierto ella era la mugre n-n.

La noche trascurrió tranquila aparte de unos sustos de muerte que paso la pobre de Lythos por parte de un malvado Ferrol. El muy gracioso no tuvo mejor idea de asustar a la pequeña cuando estaban viendo El amanecer de todos los muertos, el resultado fue que toda la cerveza fue a parar a la musculosa de MM. La horas fueron pasando de apoco Lythos se quedo dormida en el sillón abrazando a Ferrol, este último no aguanto mucho y también cayo rendido en los brazos de Orfeo. Mientras uno soñaba con destripamientos y decapitaciones ( de los cuales no tengo de escribir en el Fics menos mal) otra soñaba con los brazos fornidos de un Simba Griego.

Dejen review!


	5. historias de un bar

**¿Al gatito acaso no le gusto la leche?**

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen aunque ya he tratado por todos los medios existentes de que me los regalen para mi cumpleaños.

¿Al gatito acaso no le gusto la leche?

**Capitulo 5**

**Historias de un bar...**

Lythos se hallaba a gusto en el santuario había pasado una semana, en la cual había acomodado y resuelto todo acerca del nuevo consultorio, a su vez había echo los recorridos de los pacientes mas frecuentes en dicho lugar. También empezó a volver loco a un santo leonino.

Disculpe es usted la nueva Dra.-

Sipi, soy Ly-chan y usted es... Afro-chan? por Zeus estas re cambiado...- Lythos corrió ante un desprevenido Santo de Piscis.

Eh nos conocemos?- Afrodita trataba de controlar aquella loca de mierda que resultaba ser la doctora.

No te acuerdas de mi, soy la "Idiota enamoradiza de Aioria", "la chiquilina chata como una tabla!... ahora si te acuerdas no?.-

¡Por Zeus, eres tu Liítos, pero niña creo que lo Chata como tabla quedo en el pasado tienes mas teta que la propia diosa de la leche de los bebes... por cierto son naturales o te las hiciste?...- Afrodita miraba de arriba hacia abajo.

Zeus fue generoso no crees es todo 100 por ciento natural. Con esfuerzo de entrenamiento duro en Acrópolis, por cierto que cuentas de tu vida?.-

Nada solo venia a conocer a la nueva Doctora, y resulto ser la tabla, jajajaja.- Afrodita abrazo tiernamente a su amiga de la infancia.

Justo te iba a buscar, resulta que necesito un favorcito tuyo, es chiquitito...-

Dime soy todo oídos...-

Lythos y afrodita hablaron por casi una hora, al termino llegaron a un acuerdo, ambos se iban a reunir en el templo de Piscis a las 11 de la noche para preparar algunas sorpresas para el resto.

Templo de Piscis

Ya eran mas de las once de la noche cuando Lythos termino de conectar el equipo de música, mientras Afro-chan corría un par de muebles que se ubicaban en el living, dejando una amplia pista de baile.

Con este espacio alcanza Tabla?- Afrodita secaba la transpiración de su frente.

Sipi, por cierto déjame decir tabla! Eres peor que Simba!-

Afro-chan y Lythos se colocan uno frente al otro.

Un dos tres, un dos tres, suelta esa rigidez de hombros... tu mano va en mi espalda no en mi culo... -

Perdón pero se me escapo, jajajaja.- la cara de Afrodita era un hermoso globo de color rojo.

Esta bien creo que de aquí a un mes sacamos la coreografía, ya elegí el tema... es muy lindooooooooooooooooo... - la baba de Lythos corría escalera abajo del templo de Piscis.

Permiso dijo un petiso, y se pisó el pit... - Milo entro acompañado de una amazona, la muchacha era casi de la misma estatura que el escorpiano, de bucles color zanahoria.- Ella es Camisha la nueva aprendiz de Marín.

Konichiwa Camisha, soy Lythos y el Afro, un gusto de conocerte, y que hacen ustedes por aquí? No tienen hora de queda?... - Lythos movía furiosa el pie, con la llegada de la pareja no podían practicar su coreografía.

Es que Afro nos contó que empezaban las clases de Baile y no nos la queríamos perder, tu sabes eso de los bailes sensuales.- La cara de Milo era le representación exacta de lo Hentai en persona.

Afro-chan eres un buchon, de primera... a quién mas se lo dijiste?-

En ese mismo instante haciendo acto de presencia entra Alde junto a Sheena seguidos por Shura con Atenea?.

Este Saori-Sama que hace usted aquí?- Lythos hace una pequeña reverencia ante nuestra favorita deidad ( n/a: ni yo me lo creo?).

Por favor Lythos no hagas eso, me avergüenzas... Vine a tomar clases de baile, la verdad es que soy mas pata dura que una silla...n-n.

Lythos y los presentes sudaron una gotita. Este iba a ser realmente difícil.

Lythos se paso mas de una hora tratando de que los presentes sacaran el paso básico.

Saori-sama, el pie izquierdo es el que empieza... 1 2 reboto, atrás.- Lythos iba de la decimoquinta explicación cuando Afro aburrido del mismo tema musical cambia accidentalmente por un tema acústico...

Lythos reconoció el tema enseguida ni sosa ni perezosa se puso a cantar invitando aquellos que supieran la letra a seguirla.

Ella entro al bar de Don Pedro con su novio al lado

minifalda negra escote presumiendo bronceado

como se te ocurre nena traer tu novio a cuestas

mientras que en la barra se organizaban las apuestas

cien a que no se la levantas me dijo un fulano

y cerramos trato con la mano

y cerramos trato con la mano

y cerramos trato con la mano

Lythos movía sensualmente imitando a la muchacha de la canción...

Había una historia oculta que no sabia el fulano

y era que al supuesto novio se la caía la mano

me le acerque a la mariposa y le propuse un negocio

pasaron 17 segundos y ya era mi socio

le dije que al tipo de la esquina se le caía la mano

mientras que señalaba al fulano

mientras que señalaba al fulano

mientras que señalaba al fulano

La muchacha se acercaba al oído de Milo, imitando un susurro

La noche te trae sorpresas

como la que le ocurrió al fulano

voltea a ver hacia la barra y mi socio le rozaba la mano

mientras que yo con el campo abierto me sentí Robert Redford

y aquí no se termina la historia

y aquí no se termina la historia

y aquí no se termina la historia

Lythos cambia su postura imitando a un hombre con aires de gran señor...

Los presentes ni se movían querían saber como terminaría esta historia de telenovela que mas de a uno le había pasado...

Le solté mis mejores piropos con respecto a su ropa

mientras mis ademanes de macho nos pedían otra copa

le dije el mismo rollo de siempre me estoy enamorando

vente conmigo esta noche y lo discutimos sudando

me dijo te estas equivocando no ando en busca de macho

a mi me gustan las mujeres

a mi me gustan las mujeres

a mi me gustan las mujeres

Los presente salieron de su ensueño, el primero en echarse a reír fue Alde...

La noche te trae sorpresas

como la que me ocurrió por lanzado

te sientes dueño del mundo y te dejan con cara de asustado

mientras mi socio perseguía por el bar al fulano

y aquí no se termina la historia

y aquí no se termina la historia

y aquí no se termina la historia

Lythos hace un ademán para que se callaran y escucharan el fin de su canción..

Ella ligo una vecina y mi socio se fue con un mesero

yo me tome otro tequila y el fulano lleno su cenicero

juramos no volver apostar por amores inciertos

y aquí si se termina la historia

y aquí si se termina la historia

y aquí si se termina la historia

La historia yyeyeeeaa

Los aplausos resonaron por el duodécimo templo en señal de acierto...

Mas de uno de nuestro protagonistas le había pasado este caso.

Dejen review!


	6. Guerrero a su Guerra

**¿Al gatito acaso no le gusto la leche?**

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen aunque ya he tratado por todos los medios existentes de que me los regalen para mi cumpleaños.

¿Al gatito acaso no le gusto la leche?

**Capitulo 6 **

**Guerrero a su guerra...**

Al día siguiente Lythos intento tener una charla civilizada con su tutor.

Eres una pendeja de mierda... lo único bueno que pudiste hacer fue estudiar para medico... pero ni siquiera sabes limpiar un templo... - Aioria refunfuñaba, el consejo de Lythos no había servido para mucho, ya que apenas puso en práctica Marín largo su rollo con el cartero, desde ese momento el Leonino rugía como fiera enjaulada. Para colmo encontrarla fumando en el techo no ayudo mucho.

Ya cálmate Simba, lo único que falta que digas que yo tengo la culpa de todo el mal que hay en la tierra incluyendo el que Marín ni te registre... - Eso fui lo último que pudo soportar el Gatito de la quinta casa.

Cállate pendeja, gracias a mi estas viva, gracias a mi caridad de buen samaritano, tendría que haberte dejado morir... me arrepiento... - La bofetada provocada por la mano de Lythos hizo que cayera en cuenta lo que había gritado el León.

Gracias por tu sinceridad Aioria de Leo, no te preocupes me iré enseguida de tu casa, no te molestare mas, dejaste en claro que no soy bien recibida en tu vida...- Lythos miraba el piso, trataba de contener su llanto, sentía que su corazón se partía en mil pedacitos que nunca se iban a volver a unir.

El reloj disparando minutos

y tu ausencia asesinando el tiempo

la radio provocando el recuerdo

ya a mi teléfono le urge tu voz.

La muchacha recogió todas sus pertenencias y se marcho al templo de Cáncer.

Aprendí, a odiar el calendario

cada día me aleja mas de ti.

sentado llorando mi destino

que manera tan cobarde de ser

desde hoy soy guerrero a su guerra

el amor es la guerra

y mi guerra eres tu.

Ferrol no entiendo lo que sucedió en esos minutos.

Una figura corría hacia su templo echa una manojos de nervios, se abrazo desesperadamente a él.

Lo odio, lo odio con toda mi alma, nunca tendría que haber vuelto, lo odio... ojala que se pudra en el infierno... - Lythos lloraba como marrana.

Cálmate niña y cuéntame lo que sucedió antes que suba a Leo y lo desfigure completamente.

Los días transcurrieron semis tranquilos. Lythos acomodo rápido sus cosas en una de las habitaciones de Cáncer y se propuso a recorres el recinto de las familias del Santuario.

Guerrero a su guerra

que se acaba el amor

se consiga una flor

y bandera el amor.

Si si guerrero a su guerra

moriré si es posible

mi amor es intransferible

Solo te quiere a ti

tu eres mi guerra.

Buenas y Santas... permiso... - Lythos entro a una pequeña casa.

Pase Dra, aucchhhhhhhhhhh- El estornudo de una mujer indico a Lythos que era una buena idea haber parado en ese lugar.

La casa pertenecía a la pareja que recientemente había vuelto de su entrenamiento en otro de los santuarios de la misma Atenea. Se habían casado hacia mas de un año. Ambos eran guardianes, la muchacha pertenecía a los santos de Bronce, mientras que su esposo era un guardián de Plata.

Lythos se dirigió en seguida a la habitación.

Creo que no es bueno que estés sola mas en tu estado...-

En la cama se hallaba la muchacha con una panza aproximadamente de unos ocho meses.

Aucccchhhhhhhh, odio este clima me gusta mas el de Siberia, siempre me sucede lo mismo auccccccccccchhhhhhhhhhh... perdón por mis modales mi nombre es Catherine y como vera no estoy sola.- Señalaba su pancita.

Hola Soy Lythos la medica del Santuario, y donde esta tu esposo?.- Lythos giraba la cabeza para todos lados.-

Auchhhhhh, esta haciendo la guardia, que le mando el Sr Aioria, auchhhhhhh... no estaba muy contento dejándome sola pero es la obligación, auchhhhhh.-

Toma esto, te hará mejor... firmaré un permiso que le entregare al Sr Aioria, para que tu esposo este contigo por licencia.- Lythos no le hacia mucha gracias cruzarse con Simba hacia mas de una semana que lo evitaba, mejor dicho que se evitaban.

La muchacha salió de la casa, encamino hacia el Coliseo, por la hora todos los Santos de Oro estaban haciendo su entrenamiento ahí.

En el camino se quito su guardapolvo metiendo en el bolso, ato su pelo color miel en una trenza, sujeto firme sus zapatillas y empezó a correr a la velocidad de la luz. Era solo un precalentamiento.

Cuando llego a la entrada del Coliseo paro su velocidad, volviendo al paso normal de un trote. Diviso al Gatito enfadado, no era difícil verlo desquitarse con uno de los tantos caballeros de Plata.

Pobre del monigote, espero que no sea el esposo de Catherine, sino va ser ella la que le toque cuidarlo.-

Parece que la muchacha tiene la bola de cristal por que era esa la desafortunada persona.

Aoria deja en paz al caballero, necesito llevarlo de una sola pieza a su casa.- Lythos pego el grito desde una de las gradas.-

Cállate demonio, yo aquí mando...- Aioria aumento de un golpe su cosmo.

Justo venia por ahí paseando el caballero de la primera casa, nuestro pacifico Mu.

-Este Lythos hace mucho que no entrenas, por que no peleas contra el gatito, así de paso se sacan los nervios que tiene ustedes dos... - Sabia muy bien que Lythos le iba a dar algo muy doloroso a Aioria.

No me gasto en gusano como él... de paso se me puede romper una de mis uñas justo después de que me hice la manicura.

Que dices pendeja del demonio ven para aquí...

Todos los que estaban por ahí se agolparon a las gradas, esto iba ser interesante

Alto , que sucede aquí... - La voz de Saori retumbo por todo el Coliseo.- Lythos necesito que vayas a buscar al Aeropuerto al nuevo Santo de Sagitario, y el resto vaya hacer sus que deberes, aaaah los dorados los necesito en el recinto principal, para el nuevo nombramiento.

Si Princesa.- fue el murmullo que se escucho.

Saori le alcanzo una llaves.

-Es un jeep, esta estacionado a la entrada de la casa de Mu, el vuelo llega dentro de una hora, vete tranquila yo soluciono el permiso de Catherine y su esposo, suerte.

He venido a recuperarte

me arme, con amor y esta flor

no se si podrás perdonarme

tu expresión me dice que no.

Destrozado regreso a las calles

fracasó mi gran intención.

mas luego reacciono y me digo

perdí una batalla mas no la guerraaaa

mi guerra eres tu.

Dejen review! 


	7. sorpresa te da la vida como esta

**¿Al gatito acaso no le gusto la leche?**

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen aunque ya he tratado por todos los medios existentes de que me los regalen para mi cumpleaños.

¿Al gatito acaso no le gusto la leche?

**Capitulo 7**

**Sorpresas te da la vida... pero como esta la dudo?**

Lythos regresaba del aeropuerto con su acompañante.

Ly-chan por que tengo que usar esta capa asquerosa que me cubre todo...- la voz refunfuñaba.

Escucha cuando lleguemos al Santuario, no hablas la boca hasta que este frente a Atenea, y olvídate de los rangos de Acrópolis, ahora tu tienes mas rango que yo... entendiste...- Lythos giraba el volante tomando una curva, mientras echaba un vistazo a las dos cajas de Pandora que llevaban en la parte trasera del vehículo.

Eso es una cochina mentida , de aquí a la Plata... sabemos muy bien que tu tienes mas rango en cualquier Santuario... y por cierto tienes un cigarrillo... -

Eres muy niña para fumar y fumar hace mal a la salud.- Lythos le quita los cigarrillos de la mano.-

Mira quien habla ninguna de las dos es mayor de edad por cierto tenemos un año y medio de diferencia...-

Ok, ya llegamos no se te olvide nada de lo que te dije y por cierto yo voy a pedir permiso por las dos para pasar los templos.- Lythos oculto una de las cajas de pandoras con mantas que decían "NO TOCAR MATERIAL QUIRÚRGICO DE ALTA CALIDAD"

Ambas bajaron del vehículo cada una cargo su propia caja.

La primera casa se encontraba Mu esperándolas.

Pasamos por tu casa Mu, gracias... y nos vemos en lo de Saori-sama.

Mu se rascaba la cabeza, en donde demonios había a prendido los modales aquélla traviesa criatura.

En los de Tauro.

Alde pasamos por tu casita... provecho... te esperamos en lo de Saori- sama.

Este espera Ly-chan deja que te llevo eso debe pesar mucho para una niña tan pequeña.

Gracias, lo dejamos en lo Masky-chan.-

En lo de Géminis.

Hermanos Macana, pasamos por aquí... Lythos sale corriendo como alma que se lleva el diablo, sabia que si se quedaba mas de un segundo, Saga y Kanon la enviaban a Villa Cariño de una patada.

En lo de Cáncer.

Hermanito, te toca la cena, te veo dentro de un rato en lo de Saori – Sama.

Ferrol salía de la cocina vestido con un delantal de cocina de color rosa con el dibujo de Hello Kittie. Alde se quedo un rato haciendo compañía a MM mientras los otros iban llegando a Cáncer para ir al recinto.

En lo de Leo.

Que te parta un rayo y te carbonices el poco cerebro que te queda.- Fue el saludo que dio Lythos al pasar por la casa de Leo. Realmente esta niña puede ser odiosa e infantil cuando quiera.

Así sucesivamente fueron subiendo por las doce casas del Zodiaco. Hasta llegar al recinto principal, todos los dorados formaron un circulo alrededor del encapuchado, mientras Atenea hacia acto de presencia siempre acompañada del báculo Nike (n/a: nada que ver con las zapatillas) junto a nuestro chicato y sordo patriarca Shion.

Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar Santo de Sagitario.- Atenea inclina levemente el báculo.

Lythos que se había colocado detrás del encapucho realizo un movimiento rápido, que no fue notado por ningún caballero el cual golpeo el tobillo del santo de sagitario.

auccccccchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.- el grito de una mujer saco de lugar a los caballeros.

Este perdón fui yo, me clave una espina en la rodilla cuando me incline.- explica nerviosamente Lythos.

El santo de Sagitario se arrodilla dando señal de respeto a su diosa, cuando de pronto se descubre dejando ver...

¿Qué hubo, ¿Ya po' es súper formalismo, pa' cuando el brindis?...- Una muchacha de no mas de 15 años estaba enfrente de ellos, en su boca llevaba una paleta.- Ly-chan esto es re aburrido.

Un golpe sordo se escucho por todo el salón, la mayoría de los Santos cayeron desmayado ante la presentación del nuevo guardián de Sagitario.

Lythos acércate...-

Si princesa, que necesita?- Lythos se inclina.

Saori casi en un murmullo

Hoy a las 9 en lo de Dokho, que gentilmente se ofreció para ser anfitrión, yo llevo las pizzas, Milo y Shaka llevan todas las bebidas por supuesto alcohólicas... no quiero una fiesta santa n-n MM y tu ponen la música, Afrodita y Mu se encargan de la decoración, Alde y Camus ponen los refrigeradores, Kanon y Saga se encargan de los postres... Shura y el insoportable de Aioria ponen el resto de la comida, las chicas ponen bebidas no alcohólicas... y no te preocupes por Shion, le doy la pastillita para dormir y hasta mañana a las 12 no se levanta.-

Okis, entonces a las 9 empieza en Show...

Dejen review! 


	8. ACALZON QUITAO

**¿Al gatito acaso no le gusto la leche?**

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen aunque ya he tratado por todos los medios existentes de que me los regalen para mi cumpleaños.

¿Al gatito acaso no le gusto la leche?

**Capitulo 8**

**A' calzon quita´o ...**

La fiesta empezó a las nueve en punto. Los santos habían dejado de lado sus armaduras reemplazándolas con ropa de noche, mientras la damas dejaban de lado la asquerosa mascara para reemplazarla en los mas caros productos de maquillaje.

Lythos y Afro- chan eran los únicos invitados que faltaban. Mientras la pobre de Zoe era acosadas por todo tipo de preguntas, que iban desde que edad tenia, hasta cuanto calzaba n-n.

-Esto es necesario, nunca me había dejado la barba de dos días.- Afro se mira el espejo mientras se tocaba el mentón, tenia puesto una musculosa blanca súper ajustada que marcaba perfectamente bíceps, tríceps y hasta lo que había comido recién, su pelo estaba atado en un coleta baja, para completar el vestuario una boina de color crema puesta hacia atrás tapaba parte de la cabellera. – Parezco todo un bailarín de salsa.

De que te quejas? Tu no llevas una remera que apenas tapa la delantera ni una ajustadas medias, ni usas taco aguja.- Lythos llevaba una remera blanca la cual en un brazo colgaba una manga larguísima irregular cocida con cintas, mientras el otro hombro permanecía desnudo, a su ves la remera tenia tajos por todas parte, lo cual causo que la muchacha tuviera que usar un corpiño sin tirantes, en sus piernas llevaba puesto unas medias de red negras brillosos, de calzado tenia unas botas que llegaban hasta las rodillas de taco aguja. Una micro pollera de color negra con flecos completaba su vestimenta. El pelo era otro tema, Afro- chan lo había peinado, haciendo unos bucles grandes para que llevada por fin el pelo suelto.

-Este... creo que a Simba le va a dar un infarto cuando vea a su protegida en esas fachas... jajajaj- Afro termino de vestirse

Bueno que comience el Show- suspiro Lythos.

Ambos caminaron despacio desde Piscis hasta llegar a Libra.

Mientras la fiesta se desenvolvían normal, la música caribeña resonaba a todo volumen por los parlantes, Shaka y Milo hacían de Barman, en la improvisada barra, mientras Shura y MM se encargaban del sonido e iluminación.

Zoe llego corriendo hasta llegar a Ferrol agitando un Cd.

Ly-chan dice que ya están preparados, que alguno haga de presentador – Zoe entrega un papel en donde había una frase escrita.

La luz se apago casi completamente, dejando un circulo de luz justo en el medio de la pista.

La voz de Alde se escucho por los parlantes...

SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES DESDE LA HABANA CUBA, CON USTEDES LA MEJOR PAREJA DE RITMOS CARIBEÑOS ALEX Y MARIA CRUZ...

-Como que Mary Cruz, la concha de tu hermana... Alde si es que tienes una...- la voz sono clarita por todo el templo.-

-Cállate Loca de Mierda, ya empezamos mal...

_Tu y yo vamos a hablar..._

_A calzon quita´o ..._

Un silencio total envolvió el lugar

_Vaya!_

_Tu y yo vamos armar un mundo nuevo_

_Sin reserva sin tapujos _

_Este amor esta grande_

_Y es un nudo con fuerza_

_Que grita oye_

_Un si puedo_

Los presentes no podían creer que aquella pareja fuera nada menos que el guardián de Piscis y la medica del lugar. Especialmente el Leonino que en cualquier momento caminaba por las paredes.

_Tu y yo sin misterios sin mentiras_

_Quitao_

_Hey _

_Que tu y yo vamos a hablar _

_A calzón quitaó_

_Vaya! Uuuuuuuuuuu_

_Tu y yo los valientes_

_Los armados_

_Tu y yo vamos a vivir_

_A calzón quita´o_

_Quitaó , quita´o_

_Quitaó , quita´o_

De pronto Afro- chan le quito la pollera a Lythos en un giro dejando al descubierto un culotte que tenia una leyenda en la parte trasera que decía MIAUUUUUUUUUU

_Escápate conmigo_

_Este amor _

_Con fiel ideales_

_Este amor tierno con besos erótico_

_Este amor se defiende _

_A calzón quita´o_

Milo fue el afortunado al ser alcanzo por la pollera de la bailarina. Un hilito de sangre caía por su improvisado tapón de papel higiénico que estaba colocado en la nariz...

_Tu y yo sin misterios_

_Sin tapujos_

_Que tu y yo vamos a hablar a_

_Calzón quita´o_

_Bueno que es lo que pasa_

Aioria contenía toda su furia, desde cuando su pequeña protegida había alcanzado semejantes curvas tan bien proporcionadas...

_Eeeeeeeeooooooooooo a calzon quita´o_

_Eeeeeeeeooooooooooo a calzon quita´o_

_Eeeeeeeeooooooooooo a calzon quita´o_

_MAMBO_

La pareja sacaba chispa por la pista. Todos aplaudían, menos un muy celoso Leonino que se contenía el impulso de sacar de la pista a su protegida. Y llevarla a un lugar donde nunca la dejaría salir...

_Quita´o _

_A qui yo vengo_

_A calzon quita´o_

_Vamos a hablar_

_A calzon quita´o_

_De frente_

_A calzon quita´o_

_Quitaó ...quita´o..._

_Este amor grande que grita_

_A calzon quita´o_

_Besos erótico_

_A calzon quita´o quita´o quita´o_

_Y asi es..._

_A calzon quita´o_

_Vamos a entendernos_

_Tu y yo los valientes_

_A calzon quita´o quita´o quita´o_

La música termino de la misma manera, sorprendiendo a los presentes ante el majestuoso giro que realizo Lythos cayendo en la pierna izquierda de Afrodita.

Todos aplaudían , casi todos, Aioria se alejo de la pista de baile necesitaba un poco de aire para poner en orden sus pensamientos, pensamientos que involucraban este nuevo sentimiento por la pequeña Lythos.

_Un nudo en la garganta _

_El alma echa pedazos_

_Solo quisiera decirte_

_Que no te he olvidado_

_A pasado tanto tiempo_

_Desde el día aquel_

_Que te fuiste de mi vida..._

_Y no supe entender..._

La música envolvió el lugar, Afrodita estaba en su salsa, sacaba a bailar a todo el mundo, mientras que Lythos se dirigió a la barra.

_Aunque no se si fue tu culpa_

_O si yo te hice daño..._

_Solo quisiera decirte_

_Cuanto te extraño_

_Mi vida ya no es vida_

_Desde que no estas_

_Solo vivo en recuerdo_

y en la soledadddddddddd 

_Tengo ganas de volver a enamorarme_

-Te felicito Ly-chan bailas como las diosas, tienes una gracia muy natural.- Shaka terminaba de servir unos tragos aun par de caballeros de bronce.

-Siiiii, especialmente el giro con efecto, menos mal que Dokho filmo todo, y yo saque fotos...- Milo tenia puesto la pollera de Lythos en forma de pañuelo.

-Esteeeeeeee... gracias lo tomare como un cumplido, por cierto después me devolverías la pollera.-

-Tengo que devolverla?-

-Sipi, n-n, este Shaka tienes alguna botella del mejor Whisky, y mis cigarrillos, creo que están debajo de la billetera de MM.-

Pero siempre tu recuerdo me lo impide 

_Tengo ganas de hacer el amor con alguien _

_Pero el fantasma de tu cuerpo me persigue_

Para ti sola la botella, creo que eso no es bueno...-

Es para olvidar viejas heridas- Lythos tomo la botella junto a los cigarrillos y se dirigió a la entrada del templo de Libra.

_Tengo ganas de volver a enamorarme_

_De entregar mi corazón mi cuerpo entero_

_Pero tu recuerdo viene a molestarme_

_Me susurra en el oído que aun te quiero..._

_que aun te quiero_

El mundo giraba, mientras el murmullo de una fiesta se alejaba cada vez que Aioria daba un paso hacia la casa de Leo. Unas escaladas mas hacia arriba otra alma en pena se dirija al mismo lugar, pero llevada por las penas de la bebida.

_Aunque no se si fue tu culpa_

_O si yo te hice daño..._

Solo quisiera decirte 

_Cuanto te extraño_

_Mi vida ya no es vida_

_Desde que no estas_

_Solo vivo en recuerdo_

Y en la soledadddddddddd 

Lythos se sentó en la parte trasera de la casa de Leo, estaba muy cansada para llegar hasta la casa e Cáncer, de paso miraba si baja su hermanito para que la llevada a upa hasta cáncer. Pero nuestra protagonista no sabia que MM estaba jugando al gallito ciego en la fiesta, así que tenia para un rato largo..

_Levanta la mano si te gusta la salsa_

_Levanta la mano si te gusta el son_

_Levanta la mano si te gusta si te gusta la timba_

_Levanta la mano si te gusta la guaracha_

_Levanta la mano si te gusta uhmmmmmm_

_Levanta la mano si te gusta Ron_

_Levanta la mano si te gusta Whisky...eeeeeeeehhh_

Cantaba tranquilamente Lythos, estaba tan entretenida con la botella de Whisky celebrando su triunfo en la pista de baile que no se percato en que su Némesis estaba detrás de ella.

Dejen review! 


	9. Delirando

DELIRANDO capitulo 9 

_(N / a: contiene Lemon, pero demasiado suave, casi para hacer una limonada _

_n-n miauuuuuuuuuuuu)_

Cantaba tranquilamente Lythos, estaba tan entretenida con la botella de Whisky celebrando su triunfo en la pista de baile que no se percato en que su Némesis estaba detrás de ella.

-Te puedo acompañar, también quiero olvidar cosas muy tristes.- Aioria miraba hacia el cielo.

En realidad Simba... estoy celebrando mi victoria en la pista de baile, observaste como todos los miraban...- Lythos se puso de pie de un salto. Giro a su lado cayendo en los brazos de Aioria.

Celebremos, junto total, en la fiesta nadie nos extrañas.ToT- Simba finjo un lloroso.

Hagamos nuestra propia fiesta, te apuesto gatito de pecho que no aguantas mas de diez rondas de whisky , sin caer en coma etílico n-n- Lythos ya iba por la quinta copa.

Ok, trato hecho.-

Después de vaciar el contenido de la botella nuestro personajes se encontraban demasiado animados en su propia fiesta.

_Perdóname, voy a cruzar un mundo sin lamentos que sujetar_

_recuérdame, de no voltear no quiero arrepentirme o petrificar_

Lythos acerco sus labios al oído del Leonino, emitió un suave quejido cuando Aioria la atrajo hacia a él. Ambos buscaban desesperadamente los labios del otro.

Era el ritual mas viejo de la humanidad, su almas por fin se habían encontraron en aquel beso.

_Estoy llegando donde nunca fui_

_Delirando nooooooo_

Aioria atribuía ese sentimiento a la gran cantidad de bebida que corría por su sangre. Sabia que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, pero como negarse ante semejante instinto.

_Despiértame, para llegar donde no hay referencias de sociedad_

_no juzgare, ni violare las leyes que en mi mente destrozare ah ah_

Lythos estaba en la gloria, nunca se había sentido tan viva. Quería mas, y Aioria había entendido el mensaje.

_todos los días predican así te lo digo yo_

Nunca supieron como llegaron a la alcoba de Aioria, ni como se desvistieron, el mundo ya no existía, ni las personas, solo eran ellos dos, en la oscuridad de la noche. Las estrellas eran las guardianas de esa pasión.

El gran maestro le enseñaba a su nueva alumna el arte prohibido, y como buena alumna aprendió la lección rápidamente. Con cada movimiento Aioria sentía la lengua de Lythos surcar su pecho, mientras el hacia de mero espectador.

Así pasaron toda la noche dentro de su propio mundo, dentro de su utopía.

_Estoy llegando donde nunca fui_

_delirando de locura y sensatez_

_estoy robando el tiempo que perdí._

_Delirando de locura y sensatez_

_de locura y sensatez._

Los rayos del sol entraron pesadamente el las pupilas del santo de Leo.

-Otra vez me olvide la persiana abierta, por Zeus que dolor de cabeza.- El leonino trato de cerrar otro vez sus ojos.

De pronto sintió un calorcito extraños en el costado de su cuerpo, su brazo estaba debajo de algo mejor dicho abrazando algo. Con el otro brazo estiro hasta tocar algo, algo redondo y suavecito algo como...

-Un par de TETAS.- Grito el Leonino mientras saltaba en su cama.

Lythos se despertó, sin darse cuenta que estaba desnuda se estiro como un felino. Miro a su derecha y su boca se torció formando una media sonrisa.

-Buenos días...- De golpe sintió que no era un sueño, era realidad estaba desnuda en la cama de Aioria de su enemigo natural.- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

_Estoy llegando donde nunca fui._

_Delirando de locura y sensatez_

_estoy robando el tiempo que perdí._

_Delirando de locura y sensatez_

_de locura y sensatez_

_de locura y sensatez_

_de locura y sensatez._

_Delirando_

_Delirandoooooooooo_

Aioria se tapo con un almohadón mientras que Lythos corrió desesperadamente al baño con la sabana cubriendo su cuerpo.

-Esto no puede ser verdad, esto no me esta pasando.- Repetía el santo de Leo, mientras se calzaba el vaquero desgastado.

-Aioria...- un lamento provenía del baño.

-Sucede algo Lythos, es raro que me llames por mi nombre, espera un momento ahora te llevo una remera.- El muchacho se acerco a su ropero, extrajo una remera.

-Aioria...por favor...- Ahora se escuchaba un llanto.

Aioria comprendió ahora, corrió al baño y abrió de golpe. La escena lo dejo atontado.

Lythos estaba en el piso rodeada de sangre, su piel estaba muy blanca mientras su boca se ponía morada.

-Por Zeus, Lythos ...-

Aioria levanto con mucho cuidado el cuerpo de Lythos mientras le ponía la remera por la cabeza, trato de revisar el pulso, de pronto Lythos emitió un llanto.

-Por favor Aioria, duele mucho, duele...-

-Que hago dime no se nada de esto.- Aioria trataba de revisar el cuerpo, no sabia de donde salía tanta sangre de pronto los ojos de Lythos empezaron a llorar sangre.-

-Necesito a Zoe, ella sabe que me pasa...por favor Aioria.-

Aioria corrió por los tres templos hasta que llego a Sagitario. Zoe se encontraba desayunando en la cocina, cuando sintió que alguien entraba muy rápido por su templo, el cosmo de este intruso estaba disperso, estaba atemorizado.

-ZOE!

-Aioria eres tu? Acaso paso algo?-

-Lythos, se esta de sangrando, esta en mi templo, no se lo que le pasa estaba bien hasta hace un rato, yo no se que le hice?...-

Zoe cayo en cuenta, no tenia nada en su templo tendría que bajar hasta Cáncer, donde ahí estaba la mochila de Lythos, seguro ahí estaba el coagulante.

-Tuve y quédate con ella yo voy a donde Ferrol y traeré lo que necesita, revisa su pulso y si entra en shock , que Zeus no quiera revívela con algún golpe en el pecho, ten cuidado por que tu mismo golpe le podría reventar el corazón...

Todo sucedió muy deprisa , Aioria corría junto con Zoe hasta la casa de Leo.

Fue en busca de Lythos, quien se encontraba bañada de sangre.

Pequeña responde, por favor, hagamos un trato, si te salvas de esta te prometo portarme como todo un hombre, inclusive prometo nunca mas molestarte, y si te recuperas dentro de diez minutos me caso contigo...- En verdad que el leonino esta realmente preocupado...

El cuerpo de Lythos cada vez estaba mas frió, y no daba ninguna señal.

Zoe, entro junto con MM a la habitación de Aioria, tenia ganas de estrangular a Simba, sabia que Lythos tenia un carácter de mierda pero llegar a sacar de quicio al loco de Aioria era demasiado.

Pero la imagen que encontró MM no era exactamente de pelea sino imagen de una novela de amor barata de bolsillo...( N / A : este? MM lee Novelas de amor? Acaso lee DESEO, ya lo veo masky-chan leyendo muy cómodamente en el sofá XD)

-Pero que mierda sucedió aquí?-

-Tranquilízate MM o soy capaz de ponerte la antitetánica.

Zoe reviso el pulso, mientras Aioria acomodaba el cuerpo de Lythos sobre la cama.

-Esta en shock necesito rápido inyectarle esto y estabilizarla para llevarla a la clínica, para asistirla mejor.

-Pero que le sucede, hace un rato estaba bien?

-Sabes Simba, todo lo que brilla no es oro?

Próximo capitulo "La balanza entre el bien y el mal" 

_Plis dejen Reviews, ahí debajo de esto se encuentra un lindo botoncito XD besos cuídense Ojito Ojete con tu Ojete..._


End file.
